


The Hands-On Approach: Gratify Your Clamorous Desire

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: Let your fingers do the talking [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Chinese Translation Available, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for mmom in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hands-On Approach: Gratify Your Clamorous Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the prompt May 7, 2013 "to the lovable onlookers just as guilty as I" @ 31_days.
> 
> Go here for the Chinese translation: https://archiveofourown.org/comments/3232665

For the first time in a while Shiraishi rises not with the dawn, but with a sense of displacement. He gropes the side of the bed, meets emptiness. He goes through his yoga exercises, takes a shower, redresses his bandages, eats. He feels like a sleepwalker throughout, like he’s someplace else, but he doesn’t know where.

He has half a mind to go back to bed and laze around, but Shiraishi hates lazy mornings and anyway, he would just twist this vague sensation tighter around himself as he tangles the sheets.

The sheets.

He would rather have Seiichi tangled in them, trussed up in his bandages maybe, and giving him one of those regal glares that dare Shiraishi to question who’s in control. Well, not that Shiraishi would or needs to; they both know Seiichi could walk him like a dog if he pleases, even though the image rather feels wrong.

But no matter the nature of their curious _arrangement_ as Seiichi likes to term it (still, after all these years!), Shiraishi loves to tease, loves to find out how far is just far enough this side of annoyance.

He knows too much attention can annoy Seiichi, knows he’s had enough for now, knows he probably shouldn’t push it. Not only for Seiichi’s sanity, but for his own.

But despite disliking lazy morning and not wanting to twist himself into the sheets, he lies down anyway, because -- his nose tells him again -- they still smell of Seiichi and Shiraishi’s body already responds to it.

Thinking of response. His last text still awaited an answer.

So Shiraishi dials Seiichi’s number with his right and grabs his stirring cock with his left, because just the thought of Seiichi’s voice in his ear excites him. Add to that the rough fabric of his bandages grazing his sensitive skin and he could come undone before he’d even properly wound himself up.

“I’ve only been gone for a day,” Seiichi says in greeting, not bothering with politeness. “So why do you feel the need to pester me already? Can’t handle daily life without me?”

“I miss you, too.”

Seiichi barks a laugh. “What you miss is my mouth on your stupid cock.”

Shiraishi nearly chokes on his breath. How he loved to hear him cuss -- so at odds with that angelic face. And what hell he would give him for the attribute. Angelic, hah! Shiraishi had to admit he felt a little put off to have his penis belittled so. Too bad he couldn’t call Seiichi out on that. Because what would he say? ‘Don’t call it stupid’? How ridiculous. He wasn’t twelve anymore. 

But he grinned at the thought, anyway.

“Guess what I’m doing.”

“Fondling said cock, because it’s lonely, and thinking of me, because _you’re_ lonely.”

“I’m not lonely. But otherwise accurate.” Especially the choice of words: as if he could see the lazy strokes his hand prescribes, not meant to bring him off, just meant to bring him pleasure.

“Of course you’re lonely. You’re calling me because I haven’t answered your last message. Either that, or bored out of your skull.” There was a rustle on the other, like of newspaper being turned.

“Ah, you know me too well.”

“Go work out if you’re so in need of attention. Maybe someone will chat you up at the gym.”

“So cold, Seiichi,” he said, somewhat bemused. The neglected boyfriend act annoyed Seiichi, which was enough reason to play it now and then, but Shiraishi had to admit he was distracting himself. “You always want others to take care of the mess you’ve made of me.”

“You were a mess before I even met you. Now kindly stop your whining and finish what you called me for.”

Shiraishi groaned. This was as much of an invitation to phone sex as he would ever get. “Guide me through the steps then.”


End file.
